1. Field
Resolving ischemia by inducing formation of blood vessels through therapeutic angiogenesis and/or therapeutic angiomyogenesis.
2. Relevant Art
A major component of morbidity and mortality attributable to cardiovascular disease occurs as a consequence of the partial or complete blockage of vessels carrying blood in the coronary and/or peripheral vasculature. When such vessels are partially occluded, lack of blood flow causes ischemia to the muscle tissues supplied by such vessel, consequently inhibiting muscle contraction and proper function. Total occlusion of blood flow causes necrosis of the muscle tissue.
Blood vessel occlusions are commonly treated by mechanically enhancing blood flow in the affected vessels. Such mechanical enhancements are often provided by employing surgical techniques that attach natural or synthetic conduits proximal and distal to the areas of occlusion, thereby providing bypass grafts, or revascularization by various means to physically enlarge the vascular lumen at the site of occlusion. These revascularization procedures involve such devices as balloons, endovascular knives (atherectomy), and endovascular drills. The surgical approach is accompanied by significant morbidity and even mortality, while the angioplasty-type processes are complicated by recurrent stenoses in many cases.
In some individuals, blood vessel occlusion is partially compensated by natural processes, in which new vessels are formed (termed “angiogenesis”) and small vessels are enlarged (termed “arteriogenesis”) to replace the function of the impaired vessels. These new conduits may facilitate restoration of blood flow to the deprived tissue, thereby constituting “natural bypasses” around the occluded vessels. However, some individuals are unable to generate sufficient collateral vessels to adequately compensate for the diminished blood flow caused by cardiovascular disease. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for delivering agents to help stimulate the natural process of therapeutic angiogenesis to compensate for blood loss due to an occlusion in a coronary and peripheral arteries in order to treat ischemia.
Myocardial infarction (MI) is one form of heart disease that often results from the sudden lack of supply of oxygen and other nutrients. The lack of blood supply is a result of closure of the coronary artery that nourishes a particular part of the heart muscle. The cause of this event is generally caused by arteriosclerosis “hardening of the arteries” in coronary vessels.
Formerly, it was believed that an MI was caused from a slow procession of closure from, for example, 95 percent then to 100 percent but an MI can also be a result of minor blockages where, for example, there is rupture of the cholesterol plaque resulting in blood clotting within the artery. Thus, the flow of blood is blocked and downstream cellular damage occurs. This damage can cause irregular rhythms that can be fatal, even though the remaining muscle is strong enough to pump a sufficient amount of blood. As a result of this insult to the heart tissue, scar tissue tends to naturally form.
Even though relatively effective systemic drugs exist to treat MI such as ACE-inhibitors and Beta-blockers, a significant portion of the population that experiences a major MI ultimately develop heart failure. An important component in the progression to heart failure is remodeling of the heart due to mechanical forces resulting in uneven stress and strain distribution in the left ventricle. Once an MI occurs remodeling of the heart begins. The principal components of the remodeling event include myocyte death, edema and inflammation, followed by fibroblast infiltration and collagen deposition, and finally scar formation. The principal component of the scar is collagen. Since mature myocytes of an adult are not regenerated the infarct region experiences significant thinning. Myocyte loss is the major etiologic factor of wall thinning and chamber dialation that may ultimately lead to progression of cardiac myopathy. Myocyte death can and does occur. In other areas, remote regions experience hypertrophy (thickening) resulting in an overall enlargement of the left ventricle. This is the end result of the remodeling cascade. These changes in the heart result in changes in the patient's lifestyle and their ability to walk and to exercise. These changes also correlate with physiological changes that result in increase in blood pressure and worsening systolic and diastolic performance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for delivery agents that stabilize a ventricle (e.g., the left ventricle) and/or stimulate muscle cell growth.